


Bedroom Hymns

by sexuallydisoriented (Cheezalot)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezalot/pseuds/sexuallydisoriented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's neighbors are rudely loud every night. When you're over one night after celebratory drinks, you and Matt decide to give them a run for their money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/123230783724/imagine-one-night-matts-able-to-hear-his
> 
> "Imagine one night Matt’s able to hear his neighbors having sex, so he decides that both you and him need to give them a little (loud) competition; this of course, is after you spend most of the night drinking with both Matt and Foggy celebrating a successful court case."

“No no no no no. See, if we fill up Foggy’s office with peanut butter, like, _everywhere_ , stick the marshmallows to the main door, and make sure the blinds are closed, the ricochet won’t be an issue!”

            “We’re not building that contraption on the floor of my office.”

            “Come on! You guys just won! Doesn’t that mean you get a break from being serious lawyers for at least…three hours?”

            “We already used up our three hours a while ago.”

            “Oh. Right.” You looked around for a clock, and then remembered you were on the floor of Matt’s apartment. Where there was not likely a visual clock anywhere. _Oh. Right._

With a poorly concealed snicker, Matt tapped out some sort of code that his phone understood and happily announced that it was “one twenty-eight in the morning on Wednesday.”

            “Oh my god. We got shitfaced on a Tuesday.” You broke out in giggles and twisted so you were no longer leaning on the back of the couch but on the floor, your legs plopped across Matt’s. “Have you and Fog ever won any sort of court thing ever? Is that why we did this?” you asked through giggles.

            “I don’t even know anymore.” He rubbed his eyes as if that would somehow clear up his inability to answer your question.

            You snorted. “No matter how hard you rub them they’re not going to work.”

            Matt looked speechless for a moment, but before it could really register that you may have just stepped in it, he started giggling. It was an uncharacteristic, uncontrollable, alcohol-induced laughter that was inexplicably contagious. “You’re right! You’re absolutely right!” He knocked back the rest of whatever you’d put in a coffee mug for him when you’d gotten home. “But you never know.” He tried to point an accusatory finger in your direction but missed by quite a bit. “Maybe it’s like a computer. Turn it off and then back on again kind of thing.”

            “That doesn’t make any sense.”

            “I know!” he laughed.

            The two of you sat in comfortable silence on the floor. You studied his face as his eyes darted around the room vacantly. His glasses had fallen off during the journey from sitting on the couch as couches were meant to be sat on to where you were now, leaning against the back at strange angles.

            “Can you see me right now?”

            “Didn’t we just cover this?” Matt put a finger between his eyes and tried to cross them. “They still don’t work.”

            “No, no, um,” you waved a hand in the air vaguely. “The ‘devil’ thing? Like is that…stuff working?”

            “Oh. Nope!” He shook his head vigorously. “Not a thing. I need to be able to focus for that.” The coffee mug went rolling away from him as he tried to reach for it but overshot. “Whatever you and Fog have been giving me has effectively shut that down.”

            You couldn’t hide a snicker when he knocked the mug over. It was just as well—he couldn’t seem to care less. “Weird.”

            “Little bit. You know, when I really pay attention, I know where your eyes are. I could make it look like I’m staring right at you.” Again, he tried to point in your direction but missed again, this time to the other side. “Did that once to a nun. She freaked out.”

            You pulled your knees up and started laughing again. “You scared a nun!” The notion of a panicking nun was suddenly _very_ funny.

            Evidently, Matt agreed, as he joined you in your lunatic laughter. “I did! She ran out of the room screaming in German. And then she never came near me alone again,” he said through the hysterics. “It was great.”

            When you’d both calmed down enough, you spoke through your lingering chuckles. “We should get drunk every Tuesday. This is great.”

            Matt hummed in agreement and rolled over onto his stomach, stretching out a hand in your direction. Again, he overshot, and ended up putting his elbow on your nose.

            Laughing, you took his hand and put it on the floor between you, still staring at the ceiling.

            Just when you thought you could hear Matt’s breathing even out as if he’d fallen asleep, you heard a different, more invasive sound on top of it. Curious, you looked around, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. When your addled brain couldn’t reconcile the presence of the sound of Matt’s breathing and sound seeming to come from the ceiling, you poked Matt, who only twitched in response. Still confused, you poked him harder.

            “Matt, I think your apartment might be possessed.”

            Incoherent mumbling.

            “Seriously, don’t you hear that?”

            Slightly offended, but still incoherent, mumbling.

            You leaned over so you were talking right into his ear. “The floor’s ears aren’t connected to mine.” He grumbled his objections when you tried to roll him over. “MATT.”

            “Huh?” Finally, he picked his head up from the floor and turned towards you. “What are you talking about?”

            You pointed towards the ceiling. “Your roof is talking.”

            “That’s my downstairs neighbors. They have sex all the time. I tune it out.”

            “But it sounds like it’s coming from the ceiling—MATT!” You nudged him again, this time with your foot, when he tried to bury his face in the floor again. He made a show of rolling onto his back as if your half-hearted kick had actually done anything.

            “They’re not having sex on the roof. I would have found them a while ago if they were.”

            You wrinkled your nose. “Well they’re really fucking loud.” A pause, then you giggled to yourself. “Heh. Fucking loud.”

            “You know…” Matt turned to face you, a poorly hidden devious smirk creeping onto his face. “I bet you could give them a run for their money.” He wriggled over closer to you, tapping his fingers playfully on your stomach.

            You raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not masturbating on your floor just because you want revenge on your neighbors. You can do that all you want on your own when I’m not here.” Despite your deadpan response, you didn’t stop him when he slid your shirt up a tiny bit and softly kissed your stomach.

            “I was thinking I’d participate a little too, Y/N.”  Somewhat clumsily, Matt managed to maneuver so he was straddling your hips and continued to kiss your stomach, slowly moving lower. “If that’s okay with you.”

            You grinned to yourself. “What, you’re going to fuck me until I scream louder than they do?”

            Matt chuckled. “No, I’ve had way too much to drink to do that.” He found the button on your jeans and made surprisingly quick work of it, smirking when he heard your breath catch just slightly.

            “By all means, hot shot,” you teased, “do your worst.” One part of you distantly hoped he didn’t pick up on the breathy waver in your voice, but another part knew there was no way he’d miss it.

            He hummed a low, approving rumble as he slowly dragged your jeans down over your hips and off your body, taking your underwear with them. Just as slowly, he ran his hands up your thighs, drawing a soft groan of protest from you when he left his hands on your hips, not even hinting at slipping between your legs. With one hand on your hip, he slid up your torso to kiss you hard, but also slowly. A mind-numbing heat started to form in your stomach and spread across your body as Matt slid his tongue along your bottom lip. If you weren’t almost hypnotized by the unusual passion in the kiss, you would have protested when he broke away.

            But, by the time it had registered that he’d broken the kiss, he was already sliding your legs further apart and kissing the inside of your thighs, tantalizingly close to where you wanted him. Without warning, he slid his tongue into you, moving with the same heat he’d poured into the kiss. You let out a loud moan and tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling it slightly in encouragement. Your eyes fell shut and you surrendered to the sensations of his mouth and hands as he worked on you, allowing hums and moans of pleasure to escape your lips as they came.

            Spurred on by a particularly loud moan, Matt slid his hands up your hips and let one rest on your stomach while the other moved up to feel your breast. His thumb swiped across your nipple as he became increasingly aggressive with both his mouth and hands. His hand that was on your stomach had snuck down to rub you, gently but still hard enough you arched your back and all but screamed. Despite everything Matt was doing to you, you still have to remind yourself that you were just trying to out-sex the neighbors, not the whole building.

            You dragged your nails across the floor and tried to muffle yourself, biting your lip and humming in response to Matt’s ministrations. He backed off for a moment before surging back in, quickly nipping his way up the inside of your thigh to slip his tongue into you again, aggressive but still gentle enough that heat spread throughout your body again as Matt began moving faster, almost frantic. It took you a moment, but the message was clear.

            _Come for me, please?_

You were happy to oblige. Letting go both vocally and physically never felt so good as it did when you stopped trying to keep your still-drunk self together and just let yourself feel how Matt wanted to make you feel. A wave of heat and ecstasy washed over you as your hands curled into fists against the floor, riding out the rush as Matt hummed happily between your legs. When you came back to yourself, Matt was softly kissing your stomach, eventually coming to lie on the floor next to you, smiling in your general direction.

            “Not bad,” you said through shaky breath. “Think they heard us?”

            “I hope so. But to be honest I really wasn’t paying attention,” Matt laughed.

            You giggled, not quite as drunk as you were before. “Me neither.” Rolling over onto your side, you slipped a hand under Matt’s shirt. “Let me repay the favor tomorrow?” Your eyes were already beginning to feel heavy.

            “Mhm.” Matt sounded just as sleepy as you felt. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
